


The truth untold

by AleAbuela



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleAbuela/pseuds/AleAbuela
Summary: "But i still want you"Gidle is the powerful girl group of the decade, and that title doesnt come up without a price.There are sacrifices to be made. Hiding, always hiding.Shuhua is willing to stay silent.Soojin is chasing the ghost of a Shuhua, that maybe never existed.Yuqi is battling over her feelings.Sooyeon is good at escaping.Miyeon and Minnie are trying to keep everyone together.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The truth untold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small intro at the story.
> 
> Drop some comments, guys.
> 
> This will be a wild ride.

> ~~ **I can't show you the worst version of myself so i just wear a mask and see you** ~~
> 
> ~~ **I still want you** ~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> The lack of sound is one of the things that scares Shuhua the most. Even if she hates to admit that sometimes she does feel fear, the silence is too much today.
> 
> The CEO of Cube is angry, it’s not their fault but still, the man it’s too angry to distinguish right and wrong. Soyeon’s face is blank, and the girls are worried. Hyuna has been giving bad publicity to the company, (she is right of course, but no one will ever tell her that).
> 
> “So, you all need to work harder, the numbers are dropping and people can lose interest pretty quickly. And lastly” He stared hard at Yuqi and Shuhua “You both are too fat, it’s time to get back in shape or else”
> 
> Yuqi winced, hard. But Shuhua didn’t react, there is something wrong with her, she can’t feel anything. She is tired. And that feeling has overpowered any other feeling. When the meeting ended, the girls and the manager only sighed, already used to the antics.
> 
> Sooyeon stayed over with their boss to discuss some details.
> 
> Yuqi was too tense because of the interaction, and Minnie stayed beside her, trying in vain to bring some comfort.
> 
> “You look fine” Minnie said with a kind smile.
> 
> “Of course I know that, I am the best” Yuqi joked, but everyone knew that those words had hurt her. Deep down everyone knew.
> 
> Shuhua walked really slow, staying behind. Mulling over her thoughts. She has been working out quite regularly and on diet for months, she has lost weight and was happy with the results. But it seems that it will never be enough. Nothing is enough.
> 
> The other girls are laughing at the expense of Yuqi, who never ceases the jokes. Even quiet Soojin.
> 
> “Hey” Shuhua felt a pair of arms squeeze her, almost choking her “Don’t mind him, you are pretty”
> 
> Miyeon smiled softly at the youngest girl of the bunch. It was warm and it should have comforted Shuhua, but all she felt was cold. Instead, she tried to act like the camera Shuhua usually does. Like Tom and Jerry.
> 
> They cause a commotion. And the other girls stare at them. And the manager chastises them.
> 
> “I know, and it’s okay. I am still here” Miyeon muttered before pulling away and following Minnie, who groaned.
> 
> Shuhua avoided Soojin’s worried stare.
> 
> She is tired. And nobody will understand. Or maybe she is shutting them out too early. 
> 
> Miyeon just tried. But Shuhua is too tired to let her in. 
> 
> It’s better this way.
> 
> * * *
> 
> They were relieved once that they arrived at the dorms. Everyone was weary, tired and a little disappointed. But those were the real dynamics behind being an idol. It doesn’t mean that is easy to get used to them.
> 
> “I feel like I can sleep for a whole week” Minnie muttered yawning like a bear. Yuqi laughed, and hugged her sideways.
> 
> “Me too, man”
> 
> Miyeon hummed softly and put on her coat. It was a chilly night. And the strange feeling in her gut told her that something is happening. Or maybe she is too tired.
> 
> “Shuhua” Soojin whispered at the girl. But Shuhua was too lost on her thoughts to notice it.
> 
> Soojin frowned, a bit hurt from the silent treatment. Shuhua has been quiet these days. It felt as if someone shut down the sun. Cold. Empty.
> 
> “Shuhua” Miyeon tried a bit louder, after seeing the frown on Soojin’s face. “We have arrived”
> 
> Shuhua blinked and stared at the older girl with a smirk.
> 
> “Oh, thank you” then was the first one to get out of the vehicle. She just wanted to crash into her bed, and sleep. Maybe like this the feeling in her chest will disappear.
> 
> Miyeon and Soojin exchanged a glance. Shuhua didn’t look back.
> 
> So Soojin was left staring at the back of the girl.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The door of Shuhua’s room opened. The sound didn’t register into Shuhua’s eardrums, so she was started when Soojin appeared so suddenly into her vision. The older girl lie down next to her on the bed.
> 
> Some kind of tradition has become sleeping together. One that Shuhua thought it had stopped. They were no longer those kids in need of comfort. But she was surprised. She does not know if she likes or not.
> 
> Especially when she feels so empty. She worries that the emptiness will corrupt Soojin like it did to Shuhua.
> 
> Shuhua felt a poke on her cheek and a soft pull.
> 
> “Hey, everything is okay?” that voice so soft that it was difficult for shuhua to understand the words. Her poor eardrums are getting worse each day that passes.
> 
> But something that’s getting better is her ability to read lips. Shuhua smiled.
> 
> “Yeah, just tired”
> 
> Soojin wanted to get closer to Shuhua, and feel those small arms around her, like before. But she is shy and is scared of rejection, so she stays silent.
> 
> The old Shuhua would have gotten the hint, but this new and silent Shuhua doesn’t.
> 
> So they sleep in one room but too far away.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shuhua is silent, and doesn’t hear the sounds she was used to.
> 
> It’s scary, but she is glad.
> 
> She is so tired of being that happy all the time. To be full of energy and being chastised time and time again, because of her loudness.
> 
> She is tired. And she just stopped feeling out of place for once. Because being silent and detached is more comforting than standing up for oneself time and time again.
> 
> Being detached means to no longer expect that people around her acts the way she wanted.
> 
> She is glad.
> 
> “Shuhua” Soojin’s voice interrupt her again. Shuhua is giggling at some video she found in youtube. “Breakfast is ready”
> 
> Shuhua smiles and turns to Soojin.
> 
> “Thank you” She gets up and eats beside Soojin, silently.
> 
> It feels like they are so far away. Soojin is no used to the distance. It’s hard. It kinda hurts.
> 
> Miyeon appears all freshen up, and wearing nice clothes and full on makeup. Shuhua claps happily and praises the older girl. Soojin smiles softly.
> 
> They eat together. Soojin feels warm, they are a small family.
> 
> She cant help but for wish for more.


End file.
